


genosis

by Mishito19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishito19/pseuds/Mishito19
Summary: The air at Hogwarts has been tense since Winter Break ended, and the students return to a castle ready to face battle once again. 7th Year is nothing like Rey had imagined it to be. Of course, this is completely blow out of the water when the Ministry announces their newest decree in the face of declining birth rates– the Marriage Act.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	genosis

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men. this is my first fic i have no idea what im doing lmaooo

_ Pleasure.  _

That was what every meal at Hogwarts was. Pure, unadulterated, pleasure. The kind that had her devouring her food in a way that earned her a few looks of disgust. Rey didn’t care– she knew what it was like to go without. Was familiar with the pain of an empty stomach, the ache of loneliness, and the despair of poverty. Sitting in the Great Hall with her fellow Gryffindors could not be more different than those memories of her childhood. Pleasure. 

“Pass the syrup, will you mate?” Finn’s question brought her out of the state of meditative concentration she liked to adapt during meals.

“No,” she jokingly retorted as she handed over the sticky jug. Wiping her hands on the napkin in front of her, she noticed why Finn’s question had startled her so much– Poe’s incessant chatter was absent for once. Looking over past Finn’s quest to inhale his pancakes, she saw Poe sitting bowed over a copy of the  _ Daily Mail,  _ eyebrows uncharacteristically creased _.  _

“Poe?” She called out, “Everything all right?” It was unusual for the boisterous boy to remain any form of subdued, especially when all three were sitting together. When they had coincidently met on the Hogwart’s Express in their First Year, Poe had been the one to introduce her to Finn as his “best friend,” despite only having met him 10 minutes prior. He was that type of extroverted, overly-peppy, and friendly person. Rey adored him– he was her brother along with Finn, her little found family. 

His eyes snapped up, and his face crinkled into a smile. “Yes, of course! Why?” 

It would have nearly been believable if Rey hadn’t been friends with Poe for the last 6 years. She narrowed her eyes at him and didn’t say anything. His expression melted into a more sober one, and he sighed. 

“ There’s been another attack, on a wizarding pub in Bristol.” 

“Bristol?” Rey gasped– with a population of nearly half a million, Bristol was no small city. There had been a recent string of attacks, mostly against muggle-born wizards, starting at the beginning of the previous summer. Most of the incidents had occurred in the countryside, with limited targets. The move to Bristol meant that whoever was organizing the attacks were getting braver. She felt faint. “How many casualties?” 

“None. Thankfully. There are about 30 wizards in St. Mungos– the paper doesn’t give much information, but I think it will be ok.” Poe reassuringly stated. He nodded again as if to confirm his statement to himself. 

It was the last day before Winter Break; the Great Hall was relatively empty as some people had taken the morning to pack their bags for the trip back. Rey was staying over break, as per usual, and Finn was going home to meet Poe’s parents for the first time as his partner. Rey would have normally gone with them, but she felt that this was deserving of some space. Even though both had begged her to reconsider, she was firm on her decision. She loved Hogwarts and didn’t see staying as a negative option. She would miss them, however. She chewed her breakfast, the creamy wheat of her oatmeal complimenting her quiet contemplation of the news. 

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of laughter. She turned her head to see where the source came from. She glared, as her eyes caught with the one person whom she despised more than anyone or anything– Ben Solo. 

Seated at the Slytherin table, as if he were a King and the rest of his peers his subjects, he was smirking as those around him roared in laughter. His broad shoulders were relaxed, as he leaned back and slung his arm around the seat next to him. It was clear that he had just made a joke, and with the way that the snickering Slytherins were sneaking looks at her and her friends, it was most likely at her expense. He smirked and held her gaze, refusing to back down. He tipped his goblet at her in mock salutation, and then knocked it back in one smooth motion, the pale column of his throat exposed. His thick mane of black hair was immaculately groomed as ever, but one strand was slightly askew. For some reason, that flustered her. 

She scowled, breaking eye contact to swivel back in her seat. With annoyance prickling across her body, leaving her cheeks stained with red, she continued to chew her breakfast. She had no idea what she had done to earn his ire, but it was safe to say that Ben despised her just as much as she felt towards him. Perhaps it had begun in the 3rd year when she embarrassed him in Transfiguration under the watchful eye of Professor Skywalker, who was infamously known to be his uncle. To be fair, she hadn’t known that when she tripped him on the way out of class. He had gotten into a fight with Finn the night before, leaving him with a black eye and bust lip. As he had gotten up after falling in front of the entire class, he had given her a look of absolute hatred that she had never quite forgotten. 

Now, in the 7th year, the rational, mature thing to do, would be to let bygones be bygones. Rey snorted as she snipped her pumpkin juice, leading to Finn having to pat her back in concern. She waved him off, as tears pricked her eyes. “Fat chance,” she thought angrily. He was sitting there making jokes, likely about her status as a muggle-born to his little cult of fascists, while muggle-borns were dying. He was far worse than her, and he deserved every drop of her hatred. 

Nearly an hour later, Ben Solo was far from her main concern (or so she told herself), as she bade goodbye to both Finn and Poe at the train platform. She sent them off with promises to write daily (unlikely) and taste every food at the Christmas Feast (more likely). She wrapped her coat around her tightly as she watched the train leave the station. 

The walk back to the castle was chilly but invigorating. Rey had always loved the outdoors, but wasn’t really a fan of the cold– she often complained of chill in the summer as her friends rolled their eyes. But there was something about the cold today that had her feeling… alive. 

She decided to take the long way around the lake, paying Professor Solo a visit in his cabin before making it back to the castle. Unlike his deeply unpleasant son, Han Solo was one of Rey’s favorite people. He had been the only muggle-born staff member, and Care of Magical Creatures was easily Rey’s favorite subject because of his laid back teaching style. As she rounded the corner to his cabin, she could hear voices coming from inside. Assuming it was his wife, Headmaster Leia Organa, or another colleague, she stopped quickly to bow and pet his Hippogryph Bibi Yate and then went to knock on the large wooden door with a pewter handle. 

The door slammed open, causing her to jump back in surprise, barely missing a very agitated Ben Solo storming out of the room. His shoulder bumped into hers, and it seemed like he had not even noticed her presence until his gaze snapped down and caught hers. 

Rey let out a shaky breath. He towered over her, and she barely made it to his chin. They were so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, felt as if she could  _ feel  _ his heartbeat. He exhaled angrily, nostrils flaring, turned away with long strides of his legs. She could see his fists clenched as he left. 

Her heart racing, skin tingling as if she had been charged with a minor electric current, she gave herself a single second to gather herself, and she entered the cabin. Han was inside, sitting at his table, drink in hand. He seemed lost in thought, until Rey gently called out, “Hey Han, just thought I would let myself in.” 

He got up, with a brittle smile, “Want a drink kid?” 

Rey laughed and shook her head. While she was legally of age, she abstained from drinking– she had seen what it had done to her parents. She sat and chatted with Han about the latest Chuddley Cannons game. Ben’s name never came up. Rey didn’t know whether to be concerned or relieved. As she headed back to the castle around sundown, she could taste static in the air, as if a storm was brewing. 

Later that night, she dreamed of anger and blood and heartache so acute she woke up with a choked gasp, hand flying to her chest. Sweat glistening on her skin and breathing hard, she sat up. Her dorm was empty, as her roommates had left for the break. Even though it was the middle of the night, she felt restless. She got up, pulled a thick knit cardigan over her thin shirt, and stuffed her feet into slippers. 

As a seventh year, and seasoned truant, she was exceptionally skilled at sneaking around the castle. There was a perch on the astronomy tower she had discovered last week while looking for a spot to complete her astrological charts the day before they were due. Rey was a strong believer in the mantra of work smarter not harder– somehow she was near the top of her class. With a whispered disillusionment charm, padded footsteps, and quiet breathes, she maneuvered her way around the castle. One trek up what seemed to be endless stairs later, she made it to the astronomy tower. Tucking her wand into the waistband of her soft linen pants, she hoisted herself up and over a window and inched her way across the sturdy paneling lining the ledges. As Rey turned the corner to her cosey little nook that offered sweet solitude, she spotted someone hunched over in it already. 

It was Ben. Rey froze, unsure as to what her course of action should be. She wasn’t entirely sure that he  _ wouldn’t  _ hex her off the ledge. His head tipped upwards, as he stared imploringly at the skies. His expression was pained, and unguarded in a way that Rey had never seen. He was 

Sad. 

There was no other word for it. His face showed uttered desolation, a melancholy that somehow Rey could feel on the tip of her tongue. She suddenly felt a need to comfort him, to take his pain away. She began to walk forward, shorten the few feet between them, before she came to her sense and halted. 

Her awkward movement caused just the slightest rustling, and all the same Ben’s head quickly turned down towards her. Even with the spell hiding her presence, she felt the uncanny feeling that he was looking right into her eyes. Staying deathly still, waiting with her breath baited, Rey was  _ certain _ he could somehow see her. His gaze didn’t waver. 

“Why don’t you just drop the charm, Rey? I know you’re here.” Ben murmured. Unsure what to say in response, she quickly revealed herself. His eyes suddenly averted, as if now he couldn’t bear to look at her. It made her feel more watched than when he was staring at her. 

Taking a quick breath, she exclaimed, voice slightly shrill, “To be clear, I was not following you, this was my spot first!” He appeared nonplussed, but not his normal mask of apathetic detachment. To her surprise, he just patted the ground next to him. 

“What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” His voice, normally deep and smooth, was slightly rough and textured with sleep. His hair was tousled and looked like he had been running his hand through it. She gingerly dropped next to him, legs crossed. The space was cramped, and their shoulders brushed. 

“So. What brings you out here?” Rey whispered, aiming for a light tone of conversation. It was too late for normality– she and Ben would talk now, she guessed. 

“None of your business.” He growled. She just rolled her eyes. Of course, this is how he would be like, even out here. To her surprise, he sighed, rolled his neck, and apologized. 

“ I.. I’m sorry. I’m upset at something else and I’m just frustrated. Well. Uhm.” 

“ At the world?” She finished for him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and slightly smiled. 

“ Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He said with a humorless laugh. He was absentmindedly fidgeting with his wand in his hand, and Rey was suddenly taken with his hands. They were large, with thick veins. “ _ I wonder if he could wrap his hands completely around my waist.” _ She found herself errantly thinking. 

They sat in silence. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. Quite the opposite– Rey had been feeling unsettled in her own skin from the moment she had woken up from her nightmare. But in this moment with Ben, she felt nothing but peace. They sat like that for quite some time. It was almost like a meditation, a prayer of sorts. She breathed slow full breathes and found both of them were synced up. They stayed like that, staring out at the sky, the Black Lake, and the mountains in their quiet peace until the inky blue landscape was broken up by the bold golden rays of the rising sun.

Yawning, Ben got up and stretched his arms. She was taken aback by how tall he was and how his biceps bulged in his sweater. Rey sat looking up at him in all his glory, face framed by the loving tendrils of sunlight breaking in the horizon. He slowly looked down at her and offered her his hand. Rey suddenly felt trepidation; she felt it deep n her soul, taking this hand was not as simple as a means to get up. Looking up once more at his face, the open earnest expression, which had morphed into that vulnerable, pleading look she had seen earlier that night, she knew that she would take it. 

Grasping his hand, feeling her own being dwarfed, she slowly got up. She stumbled slightly, feeling intense panic at the prospect of falling thousands of feet to certain death. Ben’s other hand grabbed her hip, cradling it. She raised her hand to his chest to stabilize herself, and she found herself caught in his arms. Rey took a sharp breath, flitting her eyes towards his lips quickly. Ben’s eyes were hooded and smoldering, his grip firm on her. Standing on the precipice of a great height, she felt utterly safe. 

“Rey–” He whispered, “I feel as though I have felt no peace until this moment.” 

His eyes searching hers, she whispered, “I know, I feel it too.” Rey felt goosebumps break across her arms, and slightly shivered. Yet, she knew it wasn’t due to the wind. Her nipples were peaked under her shirt, and with how she was caught against Ben’s chest, she was almost certain that he would be able to feel it. 

After a moment that stretched with both of them on the edge of something Rey couldn’t quite name, Ben groaned, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. 

It was as if she could see sparks behind her closed eyes. His lips, plump and soft, were gentle. They caressed her own, and she couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. Her hands fluttered alongside her heart, unsure where to settle. Finally, she ran her hands into his hair pulling softly, and Ben  _ growled _ . 

He slid his hands down her waist in a torturous slide and gripped her waist. Without warning, he spun them around so that her back was against a wall and he was crowding her in. There was no break in the sensual assault on her lips. He continued to nip at her lips and soothe with little swipes of his tongue that had her grinding against the leg he had slotted in between hers. Eventually, he finally licked into the seam of her lips, as if though asking for permission, and she let him inside. He sighed with pleasure and ran his hands up and down her sides. She could feel his erection press against her stomach and the thought of how large it must be made her lower stomach clench. 

Rey swore she had never been wetter in her life, and they were just kissing. 

One large hand smoothed up her right side, to cup her breast. “ _ Ben _ –” She moaned with a high kittenish whine, a sound that she had  _ never _ heard come out of herself before. It was though as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on him. He froze, pulled back, and looked horrified. 

He quickly turned around, muttered, “I have to go.” With that, he  _ accio _ ed a broom he had stashed above the upper ledge, and quite literally dropped out of sight. 

Rey was still slumped against the wall, panting and blushing with the memory of his touch. She felt mortification set in, in his wake. He had used her. He had been lonely and sad, and Rey had been used and thrown away. As always. 

Suddenly she couldn’t stand to be in this place where he had once been. She felt dirty. She quickly but carefully trod across the ledge and hopped over the window back into the tower. Recasting the disillusion spell, she walked back to her deserted dorm in a daze, where she lay in bed for hours, lips burning with the memory of his. 

That was what pleasure felt like. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
